Siempre Equipo Siete
by Lulufma
Summary: El Hokage los había visto; a ellos, a sus dos mejores amigos, haciéndolo en una de las habitaciones del Hospital. Sasuke propone, Sakura duda, Naruto lo ansía. [SasuSakuNaru]. Post-Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _" **Siempre Equipo Siete"**_

* * *

 _Nota_ _: Fic SasuSakuNaru, Post-Manga, Lemmon._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

.

Desde que asumió el cargo como líder de Konoha, nunca dejó de agradecer el día en que aprendió a usar el Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra.

Realmente aquella técnica lo sacaba de apuros, en este momento, el Séptimo se encontraba realizando cinco tareas distintas. El verdadero Naruto se encontraba en su oficina, distribuyendo las misiones por clases; un clon estaba haciendo una visita por las aulas de la Academia de Ninjas; otro se encontraba en una reunión junto a Shikamaru; dos clones cargaban y subían por la Torre del Hokage pergaminos encriptados; y el último clon caminaba en dirección al Hospital Central de Konoha.

Este último clon tenía el deber de recoger el informe presupuestal del Hospital, informe hecho por su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo, Sakura Uchiha. _'Uchiha'_ , sonrió nostálgicamente, recordando la época en que una Sakura Haruno con ojos brillosos y larga cabellera rosa moría por llamar la atención del Gennin Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora estaban casados, con una hija que lo admiraba, que lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir, pensó modestamente. ¿Pero qué había de él? Él también estaba feliz; casado, con dos hijos, uno más complicado que el otro pero los amaba a ambos por igual. Y no solo eso, ahora se dedicaba a lo que tanto había soñado desde pequeño, protegía y lideraba la aldea que tanto quería, a pesar que el trabajo no era lo que esperaba ya que lo mantenía ocupado las 24 horas del día, ocasionándole problemas familiares ya superados, dígase Boruto.

Llegó al Hospital y se dirigió hacia la joven quien se encontraba detrás del mostrador que portaba un cartel con la palabra "Consultas", ordenando algunos papeles; Naruto recordó los que aún faltaba revisar en su oficina y soltó un bufido de resignación.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Sakura-chan?

La joven al escuchar su voz casi suelta los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

— ¡Lord Hokage!— exclamó sorprendida, un leve sonrojo empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas— Uchiha-sama se encuentra en el quinto y último piso, en la oficina de Dirección. Le anunciaré su llegada en seguida.

La joven tomó el comunicador del mostrador, pero Naruto se lo impidió, tomando el auricular y volviéndolo a colocar en su lugar. El sonrojo de la joven se acentuó.

— Quiero que sea una sorpresa, tiempo que no la veo— le comentó alegremente.

— Es mi obligación anunciarle las visitas, Lord Hokage, además ella…

— Nada. Es una orden del Hokage— fingió seriedad, pero al segundo le regaló una sonrisa cómplice, le gustaba jugar con el poder que había obtenido.

La joven asintió apenada y lo vio encaminarse hacia las escaleras. Naruto había decidido subir a pie a pesar que podía optar por el ascensor, quiso conocer el lugar donde su amiga laboraba ahora que Sarada era Chunnin y solía estar fuera de casa para realizar misiones más complicadas.

Supuso que en su casa se sentiría sola, su esposo e hija fuera… Rayos, hubiera deseado algo mejor para Sakura, aunque ella decía ser feliz. Y lo veía en sus ojos, ella era feliz, comprendía el camino ninja que había elegido Sasuke, el proteger la aldea desde las sombras; y también entendía que los niños crecen y que más pronto que tarde ellos dejaban de ser dependientes y partían. Pero él sabía que Sakura podía ser más feliz, porque los días en que regresaba Sasuke y se quedaba en la aldea, las personas que la veían comentaban que tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos y hacían más comentarios con doble sentido, como si fueran testigos de su vida sexual.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre que ella mantenga esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro, entonces él estaría bien.

Al llegar al quinto piso notó que este se encontraba desolado; hasta llegó a pensar que se había equivocado, pero notó que ya no había más escaleras por donde subir y que por lo tanto, estaba pisando el último piso, es decir, el quinto.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo y se pudo percatar que en las habitaciones de aquel piso se hallaban materiales propios del local: muletas, sillas de rueda, carpetas.

Tal como dijo la joven del primer piso, al final del pasadizo vio inscrito en la puerta la palabra "Dirección".

— Al fin te encuentro— susurró para sí mismo.

Caminó hacia la habitación dispuesto a tocar, pero su aún existente alma de niño lo detuvo, sonrió recordando cómo le encantaba molestarla y tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a entrar sin aviso y gritando su nombre, pero un ruido dentro de su habitación detuvo su acción. Al no tener la pequeña rendija que tenían los demás cuartos, pegó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó uno que otro sonido constante, como un golpeteo de puerta.

Su mente no tradujo el sonido que había escuchado.

Se separó de la puerta y no escuchó nada, tomó la manija de la entrada y la abrió sigilosamente; sin dar un paso hacia adelante, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para lograr ver una escena por demás… incómoda.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea.

Sobre el escritorio, su amiga; no, su mejor amiga, con el vestido arrugado y subido hasta la cintura, era penetrada por detrás por su amigo; no, mejor amigo, Sasuke.

 _Cierra la puerta, retirémonos, nada pasó. Rápido, ¿qué esperas?_

Sus pies quedaron pegados al piso. No lo entendía, lo que estaba viendo era incómodo, bochornoso, asqueroso.

 **Excitante.**

Estaban prácticamente copulando con ropa, Sakura conservaba su vestido rojo y Sasuke permanecía con casi todas sus prendas, a excepción de su capa la cual descansaba en uno de los asientos; solo los primeros botones de su camisa negra estaban desabrochados, su chaleco blanco y la cremallera de su pantalón estaban abiertos. Naruto dedujo que estaban teniendo sexo rápido, y no los culpaba; Sarada podía estar en casa en ese momento —no lo sabía realmente— y el tiempo que permanecían separados debía de alborotar sus hormonas como las de un adolescente, provocando que cojieran necesitados y desesperados en cualquier lugar, aun si este era la oficina de un Hospital.

El cuerpo de Sakura iba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ocasionando los golpeteos del escritorio contra la pared. Naruto podía observar su trasero y la extensión de sus piernas. Recordó que de adolescente —y hasta de niño— había deseado ver desnuda a la pelirosa, hasta había formulado planes en su enferma y caliente cabeza juvenil para lograr su cometido. Pero ahora era muy diferente, él estaba casado y era feliz, era Hokage y la gente lo… _¿Entonces por qué no dejas de mirar?_

Intentó culpar su excitación a lo morbosa de la situación, vamos, ¿qué persona no se excita al ver gente teniendo sexo? Lo mismo hubiera pasado con cualquier otra pareja, intentó imaginar a su asesor Shikamaru con su esposa y no, él hubiera salido despavorido ante la escena.

 **Al parecer esa atracción juvenil por su amiga pelirosa no había desaparecido.**

Aclarada su mente y pidiendo al cielo que lo perdonen, decidió quedarse a ver un poco más, dejando salir su lado voyeurista a flote.

El rostro de Sakura estaba oculto, lastimosamente, pero Naruto aun así empezó a imaginarla: su rostro sonrojado, sus labios apretados intentando no hacer más ruido, sus ojos nublados de lujuria y su hermosa y amplia frente —que tanto adoraba—perlada de sudor. Se puso más duro. Casi podía sentirla jadear en su oído.

— Sasuke…— la oyó gemir bajito.

Ese llamado a su esposo debió bajarle la calentura; pero sucedió todo lo contrario, lo encendió más. Grabó la voz excitada de su amiga, ya luego transformaría la palabra hasta volverla su nombre.

Y Sasuke… Dios, cuánto se había burlado de él acerca de su sexualidad; él, frío y distante, ahora movía su cadera contra las nalgas de su fantasía juvenil, cada vez más rápido, provocando sonidos sexuales que le hacían querer tocarse; de vez en cuando el Uchiha se subía la camisa negra por comodidad, supuso, o tal vez para ver como su miembro embestía la entrada de Sakura, al menos eso es lo que él haría para disfrutar más el momento. Por un minuto deseó ser él, ser él quien cumplía su fantasía de años con aquella mujer de cabellos rosas.

— ¡A-ah!— soltó un gemido más alto.

Naruto dudó de su cordura, lo máximo que podía hacer era ver, sabía que estaba prohibido el tocar, y eso lo frustraba más.

Concentró su mirada en aquella parte del cuerpo de Sakura que tanto había anhelado tocar. Amaba el color rosado de sus nalgas, se preguntó si serían tan suaves como en sus sueños húmedos lo eran.

Hubiera seguido observando pero algo lo alarmó, aquellos ojos fríos y negros lo observaban sin dejar de moverse.

Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que la razón se apoderó del cuerpo excitado de Naruto y lo hizo retroceder. Dio unos pasos atrás y deshizo el clon de sombra.

.

* * *

Sasuke lo había estado observando por segundos. Al parecer Naruto estaba tan absorto en el trasero de su mujer que no se había percatado de su mirada. Pero él, como buen Uchiha, se había percatado de su presencia desde antes; pero decidió seguir esperando que Naruto por propia vergüenza se retire, porque por él ni muerto iba a parar, admitía dolorosamente que estaba necesitado; en la espera de que eso sucediera, se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo excitaba que lo vieran teniendo sexo con su esposa.

 **Y a Sasuke Uchiha no le excitaba cualquier cosa.**

— ¿Sasuke-kun?— la oyó susurrar, al disminuir las estocadas por sus pensamientos.

Por ejemplo ello, amaba que su esposa lo llamara así en la intimidad.

Aumentó el ritmo, sintiendo cómo Sakura empezaba a apretarlo más. Sí, Sakura era una de las metas que Naruto jamás alcanzaría… aunque siempre era divertido jugar con él. Naruto, su mejor amigo, siempre iluso y buena persona; aún recordaba cómo se burlaba internamente cada vez que Sakura lo rechazaba en sus épocas de Genin, cuando recién nacía el Equipo Siete.

Amaba que lo rechazara.

Sentía un placer oculto y culposo cada vez que ella hacía eso.

Una idea algo enferma empezó a apoderarse en su mente, haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte.

.

* * *

Naruto dejó de escribir en el papel que reposaba en su escritorio. La experiencia que había obtenido su clon empezaba a llegar a la mente del Naruto original.

Se sonrojó a rabiar y no solo eso, empezó a sentir que su pantalón se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

Debía encontrar rápidamente una solución para su repentina erección.

Se había olvidado del efecto secundario del Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra.

Demonios.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola! Con respecto a este fic seré sincera, quería escribir algo como esto hace tiempo; mi amor por el Team 7 es tan grande que escribo lemmon entre los tres :v

Haré algunas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de que decidan continuar con el fic si es que gustan:

1\. Este fic durará poco, máximo 5 capítulos, tal vez 3.

2\. Es un fic SasuSakuNaru, sí, tres o sea trío; al principio será más SasuSaku porque pues están casados xd, pero no ahondaré tanto (como en este capítulo) porque quiero centrarme en el trío, repito, lemmon entre los tres no por separado. No, no hay yaoi, no pude :'v

Sin más que decir, espero les interese el proyecto, se me vino a la mente cuando vi la foto que está de imagen de perfil en el fic.

¡Que tengan buen día!

:B


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Siempre Equipo Siete"**_

* * *

 _Nota_ _: Fic SasuSakuNaru, Post-manga._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

.

— ¡Lord Hokage, tenga más cuidado!

Shizune tomó los papeles mojados aún sin revisar y los arrojó al tacho de basura. Pasó por encima del escritorio un grueso pedazo de papel higiénico, el cual también tiró al bote de basura luego de secar completamente el café que había echado accidentalmente Naruto de su taza.

— Sacaré unas copias de esos papeles. Procure no volver a tirar el café en cuanto regreso.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente, ni siquiera lo dejó disculparse o al menos intentar dar una explicación. Tanto andar con la vieja Tsunade le había contagiado en algo su mal carácter. En qué casa de apuestas andaría esa mujer engañando a todos con su juvenil apariencia.

No era que le preocupara demasiado el paradero de la Quinta Hokage, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en el trasero de su mejor amiga.

Exhaló, en ese momento lo que más le preocupaba —y agradecía en cierto grado— era la ausencia de Sasuke Uchiha en su despacho. Las veces que Sasuke regresaba a la aldea, lo primero que hacía era reportarse en la oficina del Hokage para anunciar si había avistado algo raro cerca de la aldea o si había atrapado algún sospechoso, en el mejor de los casos; al retirarse siempre decía lo mismo, _'iré a ver a mi familia'_.

Había pasado apenas un día desde el 'incidente', no era que deseaba verlo, es más, rogaba porque ese día se aplazara lo máximo posible.

Casi podía ver a Sasuke entrar por esa puerta con menos expresión que una piedra.

Tragó grueso cuando vio la puerta abrirse; volvió a respirar cuando vio la delgada figura de Shizune aparecer, tenía un par de hojas en sus manos.

— Aquí están las hojas— las dejó sobre su escritorio ya seco— Adivine quién vino a verlo— le sonrió cómplice.

Naruto palideció y de nuevo tardó en reaccionar, vio la pierna izquierda de su secretaria desaparecer por la puerta. Empezó a tocar nervioso el escritorio con sus dedos, formó un puño con su mano cuando se dio cuenta de su infantil reacción. Él era el Hokage, no un crío a quien habían pillado en mitad de una travesura. No tenía de qué avergonzarse, además, ¡el Hospital no era el lugar más decente para tener sexo!

— ¡Naruto! Tiempo sin verte, ¿es esa una nueva arruga en tu cara?— bromeó la visita.

La vio acercarse sonriendo, moviendo la cadera con cada paso dado. ¿Sakura era conciente de su sensual forma de caminar? ¿O acaso se había enterado que los había visto _haciéndolo_ y se estaba burlando de él? ¿O tal vez él estaba exagerando y la pelirrosa caminaba como cualquier otra persona? Tantas preguntas que provocaban una convulsión en su cerebro, y ella tan sonriente, ajena a todo.

— Ah, Sakura-chan, qué sorpresa— le devolvió la sonrisa, aún nervioso.

Sakura se mantuvo de pie, tampoco tenía otra opción porque no había otro asiento mas que el suyo. No podía estar más incómodo, desde esa posición su rostro daba directamente con el ombligo que la pelirrosa no se preocupaba en ocultar. Aunque por un lado agradecía que no haya venido con su vestido rojo, sino su memoria lo traicionaría y se pondría caliente de nuevo.

 **Ya empezó a recordar.**

Extendió su brazo hasta poner frente a su cara una carpeta delgada… más papeles que revisar.

— Es el presupuesto del Hospital. Ya que estás ocupado decidí venir a traértelo.

— Gracias, Sakura-chan. Qué considerada eres— le respondió intentando enfocar su mirada a la carpeta que le había entregado.

Ella se detuvo un momento a observarlo para luego sonreírle con tristeza y ternura.

— ¿Estás durmiendo bien, Naruto?— lo cuestionó.

¿Tan acabado se veía? No tendría tanta compasión de él si supiera lo que había estado haciendo anoche… solo, en el baño de la Torre, con la imagen mental de su mejor amiga pelirrosa semidesnuda, y con sus gemidos y jadeos grabados en su cabeza…

— No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Duermo lo suficiente, me alimento bien, y estoy cumpliendo con mis deberes, ¿ves?— le sonrió abiertamente, mostrándole los papeles recién llegados.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa recordando que eso era exactamente lo que le pedía a su amigo, una vida saludable. Ahora le dedicó una sonrisa más alegre, de esas que tanto le gustaban a Naruto.

La vio llevarse un dedo cerca a sus labios, los cuales resaltaban y se veían más apreciables por el brillo labial que usaba. ¿Estaba alucinando? Seguro estaba soñando y en realidad estaba durmiendo en su oficina babeando y mojando los papeles. Shizune lo mataría. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, su mirada azulada era el de un niño confundido. Ella se rió coqueta y jovial.

 **Lo estaba matando.**

Tomó el rollo de papel higiénico que reposaba en su escritorio y sacó un poco, se inclinó y lo pasó cerca al mentón de Naruto, secándole el café de su rostro.

— Sigues siendo el mismo despistado, Naruto— sus ojos conectaron, sintió un cosquilleo ya no en su miembro, sino en su… ¿corazón?— Lo dejo trabajar, Lord Hokage— comentó alegremente, como si nunca fuera a envejecer— Hasta luego.

La vio irse y el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda lo hizo aterrizar, aun así, seguía sintiendo el palpitar acelerado en su pecho. Se sintió joven de nuevo, de esos adolescentes que sufren por amor, de esos que no son correspondidos.

¿En dónde diablos se había metido Shizune?

.

* * *

Qué horrible es saber que le eres infiel con la mente a tu esposa.

Pero más horrible era pensar morbosamente en la mujer de tu mejor amigo, siendo ella tu mejor amiga también. Y los tres eran mejores amigos…

Así de enredado era su problema.

Antes de apagar la luz, dirigió una última mirada a su oficina desde la puerta, aunque muchas cosas dentro habían cambiado, podía ver la imagen de tres niños esperando por su primera misión: una versión de él mismo más pequeño y risueño, lleno de energía, viendo enamorado a su compañera del costado; una niña de largos cabellos rosas y grandes ojos verdes que miraban soñadores no a él, desgraciadamente, sino a su compañero del lado, un niño que parecía no saber que tenía a dos personas más a su lado, un niño de cabellos oscuros quien no valoraba el amor que le daba la pelirrosa y que él, ingenuo y soñador, estaba dispuesto a recibir y corresponder…

Apagó la luz.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente; no quería regresar a casa y sentir la hipocresía y la culpa llenar su ser al mirar el rostro de su esposa. A su esposa la respetaba y la quería, la quería porque ella lo amaba, y él, más que nadie, sabía lo que era amar a una persona que está interesada en otra. Y bueno, él era Naruto, un hombre con buen corazón, dispuesto a querer a todos y poner por encima de sus prioridades a los demás.

Con la llegada de sus dos preciados hijos creyó enterrado todo, y un bonus fue ver llegar a sus dos mejores amigos con una niña en brazos, luego de unos años de desaparecidos.

 **Dios, Sasuke Uchiha había tenido sexo.**

No pudo sacarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza. Sasuke, un individuo que creía prácticamente asexual, con menos instintos sexuales que una roca. Hasta hace un día aún no podía creer o mejor dicho, no imaginaba a su mejor amigo controlado por sus deseos carnales; pero el cielo es tan justo que lo mandó el día exacto y a la hora correcta al Hospital.

Se sentía tan miserable y ruin ahora, se estaba volviendo un viejo pervertido como su fallecido maestro, solo que Jiraiya no le debía cuentas a nadie.

A lo lejos vio la figura oscura de su amigo, como esperándolo, o tal vez era el sueño y su inconciente que le advertía no desear a la mujer ajena.

— Naruto— escuchó su sombría voz.

Paró en seco; Sasuke estaba en medio de la oscuridad —como si fuera un gato, aunque por su actual tamaño, parecía una pantera— mientras que a él lo alumbraba un poste público.

— Sasuke— lo saludó.

.

* * *

Te das cuenta que la amas cuando su esposo está frente a ti, hablándote.

Sasuke te está explicando lo que vio en su viaje, pero no lo estás escuchando.

Te llevas el vaso lleno de sake a la boca y te lo tomas todo sin chistar, estás nervioso, y por su mirada, sabes que él es conciente de tu nerviosismo. Maldices el momento que lo invitaste a ese local y no a tu oficina, ¿cuántos vasos ya estás tomando? _Contrólese, Séptimo_ ; puedes escuchar la voz acusadora de Shizune.

Tu acompañante se queda en silencio, te observa, te analiza, como cazador a su presa. Sueltas una broma acerca de su edad, él no te insulta como siempre, te pones más nervioso.

Entonces él lo suelta, frío, directo y certero, como es él.

— ¿Qué hacías en el Hospital?— pregunta, llevándose el vaso a su boca.

Él sabía que Sasuke no es el tipo de persona que evita un tema, mucho menos de fingir. Se da cuenta que el Uchiha lleva la ventaja, ese frío carácter lo acorrala como si fuera un ratón, él es tu contraparte.

Intenta explicar lo del informe presupuestal del Hospital rápidamente, está tan nervioso que no se da cuenta de la velocidad con la que habla y que sus palabras se atropellan entre sí.

— No fue mi intención verlos' ttebayo— añade torpemente, arrepintiéndose al segundo.

La mirada de Sasuke se afila, Naruto toma la botella de sake y vacía todo lo que queda en su vaso. Espera un comentario duro y amenazante por parte de su mejor amigo, no esperaba menos por ver a su esposa semidesnuda, porque si Sasuke tiene algún mísero y explícito lado romántico era lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser con lo que amaba. Da un sorbo a su vaso, esperando que el cazador acabe con su presa y ello ocurre, pero no de la forma en la que imaginabas.

— ¿La sigues amando, Naruto?

Eso es más devastador que un insulto. El rubio se queda mirándolo, en sus ojos negros no ve ira ni rencor, él espera paciente a su respuesta. Naruto piensa en ella, y en sus recuerdos, ella sonríe, sonríe como ella solo lo sabe hacer.

— Eso es el pasado. Ambos somos padres de familia y llevo una vida tranquila, algo ocupada como Hokage; estoy feliz si es que te lo preguntas— responde— Y Sakura, Sakura-chan es una gran amiga— sonríe sin querer.

Y no mentía, él llevaba una vida tranquila; pero tal vez eso era lo que no lo convencía, le faltaba otra alma enérgica y llena de vitalidad como solo una mujer lo tenía.

— Usuratonkachi— murmura casi sonriendo, le ofrece su banda ninja y le pide que mire su reflejo a través de esta— Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de ella— Naruto alega que es producto del alcohol el que lo hace ver así— No voy a molestarme si la respuesta es afirmativa.

Lo piensa, y lo piensa porque sabe que Sasuke puede leer lo que en verdad pasa por su mente, son casi como hermanos después de todo. Promete no engañarse a sí mismo de nuevo, eso le había aconsejado a Sakura hace muchos años, paradójicamente.

El rubio baja la mirada y murmura un poco audible _'sí'_ , no sabe cuántos vasos ya se ha tomado pero no siente el alcohol llegar a su cabeza. Su mejor amigo no dice nada, y aunque está acostumbrado a su silencio, este resulta ser muy incómodo ahora.

Ruega porque el Uchiha le tire un puñetazo que lo devuelva a la realidad, que lo haga sentir como la mierda que es, que le devuelva el favor que él le hizo cuando pensaba en esa maldita revolución. Se levanta porque sabe que la conversación llegó a un punto irreversible, sus miradas chocan y nota un extraño brillo en sus ojos oscuros. ¿Le pegará? Naruto ansía porque eso ocurra.

El sueño le empieza a ganar y antes de irse ve la boca de Sasuke moverse, lo ha escuchado, pero no lo cree. Ve la situación, se imagina a sí mismo sobre _ella_ , su cuerpo tiembla, el alcohol bloquea la razón. Naruto se queda mirándolo con la boca semiabierta y el Uchiha, él sigue con la misma expresión seria, como si hace unos segundos no le hubiera propuesto tener un encuentro íntimo con su esposa. Le pide que le repita lo que dijo, y él lo hace.

— ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?!— bajó la voz al ver que aún había algunas personas en el local aunque casi inconcientes— Si no amas a Sakura estoy seguro que sería más feliz si le dijeras la verdad. Mierda, no me agrada para nada que le mientas.

Sasuke no pareció sorprendido de su respuesta, en realidad, ni siquiera se sabe cuándo realmente está sorprendido.

— Es la única oportunidad que vas a tener. No seas más imbécil de lo que eres, Naruto.

Así era Sasuke, nunca aclaraba nada, no se tomaba el tiempo de negar cualquier falacia contra él; y eso lo exasperaba a Naruto. Él podría al menos pensar en una oportunidad si su amigo le decía que no la amaba, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto, le habían dicho que los Uchihas aman como nadie, ¿pero qué clase de amor era ese?

— ¿Por qué la avientas a otro hombre, como si no te importara?— le pregunta con una esperanza en los ojos.

Él solo quiere la felicidad de ella.

 **No, él quiere tener una oportunidad.**

— Nunca dije que estarías solo con ella, no soy tan idiota como tú. Somos tres, siempre hemos sido tres.

Naruto no lo comprende, en realidad, pocas personas entienden a Sasuke.

 _Tres_ , los tres.

Cae en cuenta y se pone completamente rojo, el alcohol no ayuda en nada, siente que su cabeza va a estallar. Mira extrañado a Sasuke, piensa que el alcohol ha hecho sus estragos en él, pero no, recuerda que Sasuke sigue con el primer vaso que llenó a medias.

— Somos un equipo Sasuke, pero no te lo tomes tan literal. Rayos, debiste haberte quedado un año más en tu viaje para reflexionar. Nunca imaginé que fueras así realmente. Estás enfermo.

Se rasca la cabeza, _es un sueño_ , se repite, uno de muy mal gusto, aunque en realidad no te disgusta para nada la idea. Lo que estás viviendo es tan bizarro y esperanzador. Sientes esa extraña sensasión de antes, cuando a Sasuke le gustaba reirse de ti y gozaba ser superior a ti. El depredador está jugando con su presa.

— Aunque no lo diga muy seguido, te estimo, Naruto. Puedes irte ahora, no tendremos más este tipo de conversaciones.

Pasan eternos segundos, el Uchiha permanece sentado, sin ánimos de levantarse. El Hokage sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad, tiene mucho que perder y poco que ganar.

 **Pero ella...**

Naruto está seguro, él ya no quiere seguir siendo el ratón.

— Sasuke— pronuncia mientras le da la espalda, listo para irse— Cuando le digas que acepté, Sakura te molerá a golpes… y a mí me irá peor.

 **... ella lo vale.**

.

.

.

:_:

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Un capítulo más Narusaku :v en compensación con el anterior. En el próximo veremos la reacción de Sakura y sobretodo un poco más desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Otra cosa, está decidido y estructurado, el fic durará 5 capítulos.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan: **andy-chan** (el fic "Porque Sasuke es hombre" lo continuaré cuando la inspiración regrese a mí :'( no quiero escribir de forma obligada y creeme que he hecho como 5 posibles continuaciones y ninguna me gustó :(), **yomii20** (ya está planteada la propuesta de Sasuke, espero te haya gustado), **Laura** (hahaha no te preocupes, yo también creo que esto es lo más sucio que he escrito :'v me superé :v gracias por comentar), **thelastchildddd** (muchas gracias, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto pero no prometo nada xd gracias por el apoyo!), **Lolgt** (hahha pienso lo mismo, yo también quería que los tres se quedaran juntos pero sabía que no pasaría xd por eso cree este fic xd gracias!), **Guest** (no te preocupes, la perversión seguirá xd, ¡viva el Team 7!), **Lunaewe** (no te preocupes no dejaré mi otro fic "Porque Sasuke es hombre", es solo que no se me ocurre nada :'v el Team 7 es amor), **chidorisagara** (yo tampoco creo que Naruto deje de gustar/querer/amar a Sakura, su relación es tan cercana que me parece que permanecerá y mejor no sigo porque escribiré un testamento xd gracias!), **Ari-san** (aquí está la continuación, espero seguir con el suspenso xd), **Azkaban** (hahha no te preocupes, yo tampoco simpatizo mucho con el Naruhina xd pues es un trío y espero que te siga gustando :)), **Kumikoson4** (ahha siempre pensé que Sasuke era el de la mente retorcida xd recién estoy viendo Yaoi pero no pude escribir SasuNaru porque tiene algo que ver con el fic, luego enterán :)), **StrifeMachine** (hahha pues solo se me ocurrió que Sasuke sea quien proponga porque siempre lo vi como el más frío y también el de ideas más retorcidas :v muchas gracias!).

Intentaré actualizar cada dos semanas… pero no prometo nada xd No se por qué me dan ganas de escribir cuando empieza la Universidad .-.

¡Que tengan un buen día!

:B


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Siempre Equipo Siete"**_

* * *

 _Nota_ _: Fic SasuSakuNaru, Post-manga._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

* * *

.

La torre de papeles por revisar crecía cada vez más verticalmente.

Estaba atrasando su trabajo, los acontecimientos ocurridos desde hace dos días influían en su rendimiento laboral negativamente. Las reprendas de Shizune se habían vuelto constantes, en ese momento ella se encontraba representándolo en una reunión a la cual debió asistir; Shikamaru por su parte no tenía cara para reprenderlo ya que a él mismo se le olvidaba hacer algunas cosas. Tanto era su retraso con los papeles que el mismo Nara —flojo por naturaleza—lo ayudaba en su papeleo, organizando y clasificando los papeles por nivel de importancia.

— Estos pergaminos están encriptados, iré a que los traduzcan. No holgazanees, Naruto.

Que sea su asesor quien lo regañara fue la gota que derramó el vaso, aun así, agradeció que este saliera de su despacho para poder sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Había tomado litros de café esta mañana para poder espabilarse un poco. Los sucesos de la madrugada estaban intactos, a pesar del alcohol digerido, la sensación de ansiedad-culpabilidad -excitación no salía de su cuerpo después de haber abandonado el local donde se había quedado su mejor amigo. Si le quedaba algo de vergüenza pediría disculpas en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad, aunque, en todas las horas que no pudo dormir, no halló ninguna razón para justificar el actuar de Sasuke. Se había roto la cabeza toda la madrugada en busca de un porqué, estaba seguro que el Uchiha no era ningún pervertido como él (secretamente) lo era, en la propuesta que le había hecho no había ni un atisbo de morbo en su voz; pero sí tenía un pasado poco cuerdo, tal vez ese tornillo que le faltaba en la cabeza jamás había regresado, ni con su viaje de redención.

Tomó su celular y buscó entre los contactos, por naturaleza siempre había sido precipitado, y aprovecharía el buen tiempo que Shikamaru tardaría para quitarse la espina —o mejor dicho, daga— de la cabeza.

— ¿Hola?— preguntó una suave voz al otro lado de la línea— ¿Hola?— volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta— ¡¿Hola?!— estaba empezando a enojarse—¡¿Vas a hablar o…?!

— Sakura-chan— contestó antes que le colgara y se arrepintiera.

Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, no había rastros de su asesor.

— ¿Naruto?— preguntó sin creerlo— Nunca llamas, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo ha estado todo? ¿Pasó algo?— soltó con preocupación.

No parecía nerviosa, ni ansiosa y mucho menos enojada. No sabía nada, concluyó. Agradeció al cielo por tal ventaja, lo último que quería era perder la amistad de su compañera pelirrosa.

— Necesito hablar con Sasuke, ¿está en casa?— preguntó cruzando los dedos.

— Está en el patio con Sarada, descuida, yo lo llamo. Espera un momento— le pidió.

La espera se le hizo eterna, podía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj de su oficina. Se preguntó qué ocurriría si en ese momento Shikamaru entrara, colgaría sin lugar a dudas.

¿Qué cara pondría Sasuke cuando se enterara que él lo estaba llamando? La misma de siempre, apostaba su alma. Bien, ¿cómo debía empezar?, tal vez con un _'Sasuke, creo que ayer tomamos mucho y…"_

— ¿Ya te echaste para atrás?

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Sasuke hablaba tan poco, su voz era escalofriante. Naruto se da cuenta que aun teniendo toda una vida atada a él, nunca lograría descifrarlo por completo. Carraspea un poco para aclarar la garganta, haciendo notorio su nerviosismo; se maldice por no pensar antes de actuar.

— De verdad estabas hablando en serio— le responde, intenta dar una voz clara y segura, aprovechando que esta vez no se encuentran cara a cara.

— ¿Cuándo he bromeado?— y era cierto, Sasuke no bromea, solo es sarcástico.

— Escuché a Sakura-chan tranquila, no le has dicho nada, ¿verdad?

Muy en el fondo ruega que sí y que Sakura estaba más que alegre por la idea.

Se ríe de su estúpido pensamiento.

— No, aún no. Pero la conozco bien, más de lo que crees. Hoy hablaré con ella… estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo.

¿Cómo está tan seguro? Es Sakura. La misma chiquilla que gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuánto amaba al Uchiha, la chica que solo tenía ojos para él, la mujer con la que estaba casado.

Entonces una mísera esperanza se prende.

 **¿Por qué eres tan masoquista?**

— ¿Acaso ella…?— pregunta con cierta ilusión escondida en sus palabras.

Entonces él lo interrumpe con lo peor que le puedes decir a un hombre.

— No, Naruto, ella no te ama— declara tu sentencia.

Naruto está seguro que lo siente sonreir detrás de la línea, puede hasta jurarlo, pero no lo quiere creer. El silencio que se hizo derepente es gélido y por demás incómodo; quiere decir algo para que Sasuke vea que no lo afecta en absoluto, pero no puede, porque no es cierto.

— Sakura está en la cocina, te mandaré un mensaje luego.

Y sin más cuelga, y te quedas mirando tu celular, sabes que esperas ansioso ese mensaje.

.

* * *

Sakura se acerca con un pastel de manzana en las manos; últimamente está cocinando demasiados postres, bajos en azúcar, para que su esposo pueda degustarlos sin problemas.

Se percata que Sasuke está pensativo, se pregunta si la llamada de Naruto es porque partirá por algún problema en las afueras de Konoha.

Él la mira, Sakura ha aprendido a leer los ojos sombríos del Uchiha aunque le cueste a veces descifrarlos. Esta es una de esas veces.

— ¡Papá!— oyen gritar a su hija quien acaba de entrar a la casa.

Sakura gira pero la voz de Sasuke la detiene, sabe que algo peor que una simple despedida está por venir.

Las despedidas ya no afectan su reconstruido corazón.

— Tenemos que hablar en la noche.

.

* * *

Él sabe que su celular está en vibrador pero lo prende para revisar si no se le ha escapado algún mensaje. Shikamaru lo observa y a pesar que retrasa su trabajo tres segundos cada vez que enciende su celular, no le dice nada; ha escuchado a través de la puerta lo poco que el rubio ha conversado con Sasuke, pero por algo su coeficiente intelectual era bastante elevado. No solo él se había dado cuenta, también Shizune y si ello seguía, pronto tendría que hacer conferencias para limpiar la imagen del Hokage.

Shizune y Shikamaru saben que algo se está cocinando, desde la aparición de Sakura en la oficina que el Hokage está más flojo de lo normal. Ellos saben que ocurre algo, pero no sospechan del nivel de complejidad del asunto.

Justo cuando Naruto se decide por avanzar con un papel, se escucha un ruido a través de la ventana, un ave picotea el vidrio desde afuera con un papel atado a la pata.

Es un halcón.

La respiración del Hokage se acelera.

Se le había olvidado que Sasuke no usaba su celular.

.

* * *

La observa caminar de un lugar a otro, siempre está ocupada, pero siempre está haciendo las cosas con una sonrisa.

Esa es Sakura, una mujer delgada de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes. Una mujer con apariencia delicada y con una fuerza bestial, con carácter fuerte pero con una amabilidad y candidez que alegra los corazones tristes y rotos. Sakura es equilibrio, es naturaleza.

El amor que él profesa —en general, todos los Uchihas— es complicado, ni él mismo lo puede explicar con palabras.

Las reacciones de Naruto frente a Sakura no son más que un externo reflejo de su corazón. Es así como él se siente cuando Sakura le sonríe, cuando le habla o cuando siquiera lo mira; por eso él más que nadie sabe que su mejor amigo la ama tanto como él lo hace. Naruto la ama tanto que le parece injusto que solo él pueda ser dichoso del amor y luz que ella desprende, no después de los múltiples sacrificios que su mejor amigo ha hecho por ella y que él, luego de años, regresara a Konoha a reclamarla como si nada hubiera pasado. El amor de Naruto hacia su esposa es tan genuino y admirable que él siente celos de nuevo de él, quiere amar así pero no puede, su amor es distinto. Y a él también lo ama, lo ama tanto que es capaz de compartir lo que más quiere solo para verlo feliz de nuevo, como antaño.

Pero Sakura también ama a Naruto, por eso no encuentra descabellado que su esposa acepte la propuesta que había pensado tan solo hace unos días. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo, de otra manera tal vez, no como el rubio quisiera, pero es amor de todas formas.

Recuerda que un día, durante el viaje que estaban haciendo ambos, le preguntó por los sentimientos de Naruto cuando se enteró por boca de ella que él se había casado. Sakura le contó alegre lo que todo Konoha sabía, pero aun así él no le creyó. En otra ocasión, su entonces compañera de viaje le había confesado temerosa que hubo un momento en que dudó de sus sentimientos por Naruto, y eso, en realidad, sí lo creyó.

Siempre había creído que Sakura era un mujer nacida para amar, por eso era que encajaban tanto. El amor que ella destilaba era tanto que lograba contagiar a muchas personas, haciendo que estas se enamoraran de ella. Sakura sonreía y el mundo era suyo.

Pero él juega con poder perderla, porque así creció. Y también juega con dañar a Naruto, porque en eso también se basa su amistad.

Porque así los ama, los hiere y los ama.

Lo ha descubierto, esa es su forma de amar.

.

* * *

" _Sarada saldrá de misión en una semana. Te mandaré otro mensaje después._

 _No la podrás besar en la boca"._

.

* * *

Ella está llorando.

Como siempre, lo único que sabe hacer es herirla, herirla y amarla. Ella cree que él no la ama, que de nuevo es un ataque de culpa lo que él siente y de nuevo, como lo hizo en el pasado, la avienta a otro hombre que él dice la merece. Sasuke le repite que no es así y Sakura lo entiende, pero aun así le duele. Al principio pensó que Sasuke le había dicho eso como una prueba de amor, ella era romántica hasta el último cabello rosa de su cabeza; pero luego entendió que era otro de los delirios de Sasuke, de esas cosas extrañas que él decía.

Ella estaba segura que él la amaba, pero aún no terminaba de comprender ese tipo de amor.

Seca sus lágrimas porque odia llorar frente a él. Si fuera otra persona probablemente le tiraría una cachetada y luego le pediría el divorcio, como su mejor amiga Ino quien casi lo hace cuando Sai metió la pata con uno de sus tantos desafortunados comentarios. Pero ella no es Ino, ella es Sakura, una mujer que nació para amar.

Su respiración se tranquiliza, endurece la mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá si me enamoro de Naruto?

Sakura intenta herirlo, quiere sembrar una duda en él y lo hace, por un momento ve dolor en sus ojos. No se siente ni un poco mejor porque ella no es del tipo de personas que hieren, ella es de las que curan corazones rotos.

Piensa en Naruto y piensa en el pasado. Lo ama, lo reconoce, pero no al grado en que ama a Sasuke; de adolescente le había parecido enfermo pensar en amar a dos hombres radicalmente opuestos. Recuerda cómo había ayudado a Hinata hace bastante tiempo, y también recuerda la envidia que sintió porque le había robado la atención del rubio.

— Eso no pasará.

Él la besa porque sabe que hablando solo la hiere más y más.

La acuesta con cuidado sobre la cama, no pueden hacer ruido, Sarada está durmiendo y esa niña es muy precoz en cuanto a esos temas. Sakura aún se pregunta cómo Sarada sabe tanto de esas cosas.

Sasuke la acaricia con cuidado, ella sabe que van a hacer el amor; lo sabe por el modo en que él le quiere hacer llegar sus sentimientos a través de su cuerpo, muy diferente al día en que tuvieron sexo en el Hospital.

Amor y necesidad, Sasuke, un ex-neófito en el tema lo sabe diferenciar muy bien.

Herir y amar, su única forma de entender el amor.

.

.

.

:_:

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Solo quedan dos capítulos :) *No sabe aún cómo terminará todo este embrollo* :) :) :) *se mata*

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentan: **Sarakerim** (pues Naruto aceptó porque sabe que el fic dura poco y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad :v, más que pervertido, considero a Sasuke medio loco xd), **Yomii20** (yo sé que Naruto lo desea :3), **Cherry. Liz** (Sarada es amor :'v representa muy bien al equipo siete. Yo amo todos los ships con Sakura xd gracias por comentar!), **Ailu** (pronto sabrás como acabará todo esto 3:) yo aún no xd), **Laura** (gracias a ti por comentar :), ni yo sé cómo acabará esto xd), **Sakurahime25** (Konoha debería volverse liberal y dejar a Sakura quedarse con sus dos compañeros, me parece lo más justo xd), **Guest** (espero no decepcionarlos con ese capítulo, que creo será el próximo), **Chidorisagara** (Sakura debe estar saltando en un pie xd), **Kumikoson4** (hahaha hace tiempo leí un buen fic NaruSakuSasu con yaoi y me gustó, no recuerdo el nombre porque estaba desde el cel y no pude ponerle en Favoritos :'v cuando lo encuentre te lo paso :); en esta historia lamentablemente no habrá yaoi por razones que explicaré más adelante pero tiene que ver con la historia. Naruto es amor :'v, déjenlo ser malo al menos una vez xd), **YuukiChanLove** (la razón del porqué no hay yaoi la diré más adelante xd), **HitokiriReiko** (muchas gracias, yo también amo ese trío aunque no hayan muchos fics :'v), **ChuliCrazy** (¿quién dice que no se aman? Se aman a su manera adbaskfj ya en serio xd lamento no escribir el yaoi pero, es por la historia, tal vez más adelante escriba un fic del Equipo siete con yaoi incluido :)), **NSTF** (créeme que cuando elegí el título lo hice en doble sentido y me maté de la risa xd).

Con respecto a la continuación, ruego que me tengan paciencia porque ya se acerca mi cumpleaños *Party ON* y mis exámenes xd. El mundo es cruel.

¡Que tengan un buen día!

:B


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 ** _"Siempre Equipo Siete"_**

* * *

 _Nota_ _: Fic SasuSakuNaru, post-manga, lemmon._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

* * *

.

Con una pequeña tela en la mano, empezó a secar los platos distraídamente, mientras observaba a través de la ventana. Su hija estaba revoloteando alrededor de su padre, enérgica, al parecer Sasuke le enseñaría alguna nueva técnica ninja antes que ella se marchara para cumplir una misión de rango C; era increíble cómo Sarada le recordaba bastante a su mejor amigo cuando era Gennin. Empezó a traer gratos recuerdos a su mente, cuando la hiperactividad de Naruto la irritaba, cuando ella era un niña engreída y vanidosa, y cuando Sasuke era un arrogante egocéntrico.

Se abstrajo tanto que no se dio cuenta que su esposo la había estado observando un buen tiempo. Cuando volvió en sí, se ruborizó un poco y se alejó de la ventana.

No se sonrojó porque Sasuke, con una mirada, lograba volverla una quinceañera; su rubor se debía a que hoy era _el día_.

.

* * *

— Adiós, papá. No te vayas hasta que regrese, cuida a mamá— salió Sarada de la casa, agitando su brazo a modo de despedida.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor donde permanecía su esposa sentada; de nuevo la encontró perdida, mirando a la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Se culpó a sí mismo por el estado de Sakura, se preguntó si siempre estaría así. La mujer que él había conocido era enérgica, como su hija; y siempre estaba yendo de un lugar a otro, realizando infinitas actividades. Felizmente con Sarada su comportamiento no había cambiado, y su hija no había notado el cambio; pero cuando se encontraba sola e incluso, hasta cuando él estaba presente, su mente viajaba hacia otra dimensión a la cual nunca había ido.

— Si no quieres…— le dio la oportunidad para que dé un paso atrás, ella lo interrumpió.

— No quiero hablar de eso, las cosas están dadas— susurró, pasando por su lado.

No, Sakura no lo lastimaba moliéndolo a golpes como hacía con los demás; con él era más severa y letal, ella se portaba como ausente, dejándolo consumirse en su propia culpa.

Sasuke la vio alejarse y perderse por los pasillos de la casa. Vio a través de la ventana la figura de su hija alejarse, ¿qué pensaría ella si descubría que a su padre le pasaban extrañas ideas por la cabeza?

¿Seguiría admirando al Hokage si se enteraba de lo que realmente pasaba entre los tres?

¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Le perdonaría, así como había perdonado su ausencia durante su infancia?

.

* * *

Frente al espejo, recordó que el día anterior había visto a su compañera casualmente por la Aldea. Ella también lo había visto, pero a diferencia de otros días en los que solía saludarlo efusivamente, se perdió entre la gente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Esa no era la idea, lo último que quería perder era su amistad. Miró su celular por un segundo, bastaba una llamada para deshacer todo, pero su mano no respondía.

Naruto se miró al espejo una vez más; las arrugas en sus ojos lo hacían ver mayor y ello lo desmotivó bastante, se llevó la mano hacia su cabello y lo despeinó un poco, se había echado demasiada crema para peinar, tampoco quería verse demasiado arreglado. Por último, tomó su colonia y apretó el spray para perfumar su cuello. Volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo y encontró un adulto algo cansado, pero bien arreglado, no parecía haberse arreglado demás; no quería alardear, pero se veía realmente atractivo.

Bien, era hora de marcharse.

.

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido con una infernal lentitud, Sakura no había querido hablar más del tema, y él no había querido insistir, no teniendo una mujer tan terca cómo lo era ella. Sasuke seguía con su labor de marcar en un mapa los lugares a los cuales el Hokage había hecho alianzas y los cuales necesitaban de su protección; de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a su esposa, quien seguía leyendo un libro de medicina en la cama.

La tranquilidad y cierta tensión en el dormitorio fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, los latidos de Sakura se aceleraron y a Sasuke le empezó a sudar la mano, cosa extraña ya que ni con los enemigos más peligrosos tenía esa reacción.

Él optó por levantarse y atender la visita que ambos sabían de quién se trataba, sintió cómo la mirada de Sakura lo seguía hasta el marco de la puerta del dormitorio.

— Sakura…— le dio su última oportunidad para dar marcha atrás.

— Ve— le dijo segura, Sasuke la observó, sus ojos verdes reflejaban seguridad e incluso lo estaban retando.

Sasuke se retiró y caminó por la casa hasta llegar a la sala. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amigo, el rubio dio un respingo apenas lo vio. En sus ojos azules primaba la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, Sasuke casi sonríe, siempre le había causado gracia verlo así.

— ¿Qué es eso?— le preguntó al ver que Naruto escondía algo detrás.

— Son para Sakura-chan— le dijo aún más nervioso, sonriéndole estúpidamente, no era nada fácil entregarle un presente a la mujer de su mejor amigo; no quería que Sakura sintiera que se trataba de sexo vacío, no cuando él había aceptado la propuesta para amarla con todo su herido corazón.

Sasuke le arrebató las flores de la mano y le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo, caminando hacia su dormitorio. Naruto reaccionó luego de algunos segundos, cerró la puerta y empezó a seguirlo; vio cómo Sasuke aventaba sus flores a la mesa del comedor.

El Uchiha tomó el pomo de la puerta de su dormitorio y aquello alarmó a Naruto.

— Espera, no quiero asustarla— habló bajo— Entra tú primero.

Sasuke entró a paso lento, juntando la puerta, pero no cerrándola. Sakura seguía sentada en la cama, cuando la vio, notó que su labio inferior temblaba; se acercó hasta ofrecerle su única mano, ella la tomó y él la jaló débilmente hasta ponerla de pie. Estando a unos centímetros de su rostro, se percató que sus ojos verdes brillaban, que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rosa suave, y que respiraba pausadamente, como conteniendo el aire.

Sakura lo ansiaba, sus reacciones involuntarias y naturales la delataban.

Pasó su mano por detrás del cuello de su esposa y la haló hacia él, uniendo sus labios. Aún si se trataba de un beso lento y suave, Sasuke podía sentir la estrechez en su pantalón y estaba seguro que el pantalón se le había empezado a encoger desde que había escuchado el sonido del timbre.

Siguió besándola con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de haber escuchado el crujir de la puerta al abrirse.

 **…**

Abrió los ojos con el crujir de la puerta. Por un segundo pensó en separarse de Sasuke y salir huyendo, la tensión era tanta en su cuerpo que no aguantaría más y terminaría por gritar lo que le ocurría por todas las calles. Apretó con más fuerza los labios de su esposo para quedarse quieta y convencerse de intentarlo, Sasuke le correspondió de la misma forma, ignorando a la tercera persona que estaba en el dormitorio.

Vio a Naruto acercárseles, Sakura se afianzó del chaleco de Sasuke. El perfume de Naruto caló en sus huesos, erizando los vellos de sus brazos desnudos.

Observó la mano de Naruto posarse en la suya y ella, lentamente, empezó a soltar la prenda del Uchiha. El rubio tomó su delgada muñeca y la jaló delicadamente hacia él. Sasuke la soltó y ella se cuestionó, ¿Naruto la besaría?, ¿realmente lo haría? Sus latidos se aceleraron aún más, se sentía una bomba de tiempo. Miró directamente sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos transparentes incapaces de mentir, ¿cómo es que no le había dicho nada de sus sentimientos?, ¿por qué se lo había ocultado? Sasuke le había contado algo, pero ella hubiera preferido que sea su mejor amigo quien se lo haya dicho directamente.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente, como hipnotizada, los abrió cuando sintió los labios del rubio no sobre los suyos, sino en su cuello. Se estremeció no tanto por la caricia, sino por la sensación de tener a otro hombre brindándole atención físicamente. Pronto sintió sus dos grandes manos rodear su cintura, de nuevo el estremecimiento se hizo presente. Una mano, la de su esposo, tomó su cabeza y la movió en dirección a su rostro masculino, volviéndola a besar, siendo un beso mucho más demandante y apasionado.

Una mano descansaba en el rostro de Sasuke y la otra lo hacía en el hombro de Naruto, quien no dejaba de besarle desde la clavícula hasta el nacimiento de sus hebras rosadas.

Las manos de Naruto soltaron la cintura de Sakura para abrirse el cierre de la casaca; él había dicho que no quería ir rápido para no asustarla, pero después de haber probado su piel, el control había escapado de su cuerpo. Sakura rompió el beso al escuchar el zipper abrirse. Sasuke tomó la mano que reposaba en su chaleco y la guio hacia el otro hombro de Naruto, Sakura comprendió que la estaba invitando a quitarle la prenda, y así lo hizo, aunque sus manos temblaran.

Sasuke se separó de ellos para desabotonarse la camisa, mientras veía cómo su esposa era acariciada por otro hombre. Para cualquier persona este acto le parecería por demás masoquista y enfermo, pero para Sasuke resultaba liberador, como si se quitara dos pesos de encima: el peso de haberle quitado a su mejor amigo la mujer que amaba y a su vez, el haberle quitado a su esposa la oportunidad de estar con alguien mejor que él. Lo que no se hubiera imaginado es que la imagen lo iba a excitar tanto como lo estaba sintiendo ahora su entrepierna.

Naruto se quitó rápidamente la camiseta, mientras se descalzaba con ayuda de sus propios pies. Sasuke se apegó a ella, levantándole la falda de su vestido, acariciándole su trasero; al llegar a la cintura, Sakura estiró los brazos hacia arriba para facilitarle la labor. Naruto la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él; Sasuke también se apegó a ella por detrás, mientras desabrochaba con un dedo su brasier. Sakura vio caer su brasier en el suelo cuando el rubio deslizó los tirantes por sus brazos, dejó que Naruto apreciara sus pechos y que Sasuke tomara uno desde atrás. El rubio tomó un pezón entre sus dientes y empezó a jalarlo, mientras su esposo le acariciaba la entrepierna. Ella solo podía soltar suspiros y uno que otro gemido. Creyó no poder aguantar más cuando ambos se pegaron a su cuerpo, sintiendo ambas erecciones frotar su piel aún con la ropa interior.

Sasuke la tomó de la cadera y retrocedió con ella hasta caer en la cama. Acomodó la almohada que estaba tras él y la sitúo en medio de sus piernas, con su frágil espalda chocando su amplio pecho. No solo Sakura intuyó lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, sino también Naruto. Sakura vio cómo el rubio se echaba en la cama y que poco a poco se acercaba a gatas hasta sus piernas. Por el otro lado, la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, masajeándolo suavemente a penas con las yemas de los dedos. Los ojos verdes de ella miraban con expectativa los movimientos de Naruto, mientras que, con sus ojos azules, él le pedía permiso para sacarle la última prenda. Sakura levantó su cadera en respuesta. Tomó los dos ligueros de su trusa y lo deslizó por sus piernas, hasta sacarla por completo. Sasuke observaba la escena por encima de la cabeza de Sakura, mientras ya empezaba a sentir incomodidad por no haberse quitado el pantalón antes. Ella se acomodó y le abrió mejor las piernas, Naruto no podía estar más complacido, a él también le empezaban a incomodar los pantalones.

Llevó su mano derecha y vendada hacia el interior de sus muslos, acariciándolos suavemente; se mordió el labio inferior por lo que vendría después, Sakura soltó un suspiro de la ansiedad.

Al sentir la tibia lengua de Naruto en su zona íntima, Sakura se recostó por completo en el pecho de Sasuke, la mano de este encontró de inmediato su seno derecho. Su lengua recorrió lentamente de abajo hasta el clítoris, ella soltó un suave gemido cuando sintió la presión de la lengua del rubio sobre su hinchado botón. Naruto siguió con su labor mientras Sakura reprimía sus gemidos volviéndolos suaves y tímidos, el dar la espalda a su esposo no la hacía sentir menos traidora.

Sasuke siguió masajeando su seno derecho, rozándole el pezón con su dedo índice para estimularla más; pero no solo ella era quien lo estaba disfrutando, él también lo hacía desde su posición. Desde allí podía ver cómo el cabello rubio de su amigo se perdía entre las piernas de su esposa, desde allí podía escuchar los avergonzados y reprimidos gemidos de su mujer que le recordaban la primera vez que intimaron, desde allí podía observar el subir y bajar de los pechos de Sakura; definitivamente tenía un buen panorama. La excitación lo consumía, al punto de dejar el pecho de ella para abrir el botón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón, la presión lo estaba matando. Sakura gimió fuerte y sin pudor, al parecer Naruto había encontrado su punto más sensible, aprovechó ello para sacar de la ropa interior su pene y empezar a tocarse; era un problema no tener el otro brazo para poder atender a su mujer.

Sintió el miembro de su esposo en su espalda, el momento no le podía parecer más erótico: un hombre estimulándose detrás de ella, y otro lamiéndola en el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo. Sakura se dejó ir, sumergiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaba las lamidas de su amigo; dejó salir sus gemidos con naturalidad, cada vez más fuertes, mientras sentía los nudillos de la mano de Sasuke rasparle la espalda. Abrió más las piernas cuando sintió un dedo ingresar a su interior, pronto le siguió el segundo; abrió los ojos y observó a Naruto mirándola fijamente, mientras presionaba con su pulgar el clítoris hinchado de ella. Los jadeos de Sasuke la sacaron de su ensoñación, se apoyó con una mano en la cama y con la otra buscó el miembro erecto de su marido. Lo tomó y empezó a masturbarlo como podía, los dedos en su interior la estaban enloqueciendo; podía sentir el cosquilleo abajo previo al orgasmo, conocía muy bien su cuerpo. Naruto aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas de sus dedos, y ella de la desesperación estiraba sus piernas y a su vez, aumentaba el movimiento de su mano ocupada, haciendo que Sasuke lanzara un gemido ronco. Fue cuando Naruto aumentó la velocidad de su movimiento circular en el clítoris que Sasuke separó la mano de Sakura alrededor de su pene, tanto para tomar su pezón rosado y pellizcarlo, como para evitar su propia eyaculación; por orgullo masculino no dejaría que él fuera quien eyaculara antes que Naruto.

El resultado fue el orgasmo de Sakura, quien apretó los dedos del rubio con sus paredes vaginales. Naruto siguió con los movimientos circulares en su clítoris, pero a un ritmo más lento, provocando pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo sudoroso de la pelirrosa.

Solo cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que Naruto era el segundo hombre que le había hecho tener un orgasmo, estaba agotada.

Se reincorporó sintiendo la humedad entre sus muslos. Cuando se sentó en la cama, notó que Naruto se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, viéndola como si fuera irreal; pero eso no fue lo único que vio, el rubio tenía la bragueta abierta y su miembro erecto se veía húmedo y brilloso.

Dios, su hija tenía razón, era una sucia.

 **…**

El gemido que soltó Sakura al brindarle el primero orgasmo de la noche lo encendió como nunca, eso no era nada comparado a sus sueños húmedos con ella, era increíblemente mejor. La vio como si se tratara de una criatura de otra dimensión, aunque de esas cosas debía entender mejor Sasuke. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes, apañados. Sus pechos brillaban del sudor y el sabor de su sexo aún estaba en su lengua, Sakura lo estaba matando. Por su salud mental se había bajado el cierre de su pantalón mientras le había lamido la intimidad, se había acariciado el miembro al igual que su mejor amigo, rogando porque la mujer terminara para que él pudiera hacerlo después.

Vio cómo los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga se dirigieron a su pene y sintió un cosquilleo en esa parte, rogó porque Sakura por primera vez tomara la iniciativa y ante todo pronóstico, así ocurrió. Se inclinó hacia él y tomó con timidez su miembro, lo miró con las mejillas encendidas y los labios entreabiertos.

Naruto sentía que iba a eyacular ahí mismo.

Tomó la punta y la lamió con fuerza, el rubio soltó un sonoro gemido, avergonzándose por parecer tan desesperado. Sakura lo miró desde abajo y más de la mitad de su miembro desapareció en su boca. Ella absorbió con fuerza, iba en serio, notó Naruto, incluso usaba su mano para apretar la base de su miembro.

 **…**

Sakura notó que Naruto tenía un sabor distinto, más dulce, más salado; aun así evitó hacer comparaciones, sabía que así como eran amigos, también les gustaba compararse. Ella lo tenía claro, así como Naruto la había hecho terminar, ella haría lo mismo con él; aunque en realidad también quería… Sintió una presión en su brazo que la alejaba al sentido contrario de Naruto. Sasuke la había jalado hasta que ella cayó en medio de sus piernas, pero esta vez, mirándolo directamente. Sakura sonrió, su esposo se había molestado por brindarle atención a otro hombre, había logrado la última parte de su cometido. Sakura tomó esta vez el miembro de su esposo y se lo metió en la boca, acomodándose para que su boca pueda tomar con más facilidad la mayor parte de su pene. Pero en ningún momento se le olvidó Naruto, empinó el trasero en su dirección, dándole una grandiosa vista de la parte que él tantas veces le había visto descaradamente en su adolescencia.

Naruto miró a Sasuke porque en verdad deseaba penetrarla, pero este mantenía los ojos cerrados y con la boca semiabierta, jadeando pesadamente. La cabeza de Sakura descendía y subía; era un enfermo, sí, pero le gustaba verla teniendo relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo. Sin el permiso, empezó a embestir superficialmente la zona más húmeda de ella, cubriendo su miembro del líquido transparente que desprendía la intimidad de Sakura. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez y humedad que sentía al rozar su sexo.

— Hazlo— le concedió Sasuke, quien lo miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, algo nuevo para Naruto.

Sakura se separó del miembro de su esposo para girar su rostro y pronunciar con sus labios tentadoramente hinchados un apenas audible ' _Hazlo_ '. Naruto juró jamás olvidar aquella corta pero importante frase salida de sus labios, ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

Tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la húmeda entrada, metió la punta y empujó para entrar por completo. Sakura gimió con el miembro de Sasuke aún en la boca. Naruto perdió la poca cordura que aún le quedaba y la embistió con fuerza, chocando su cadera con sus suaves nalgas color durazno. El sonido que producía el choque lo excitaba a tal punto de no sentir nada que no sea el placer que llenaba todo su ser.

Sakura por su parte sacó el miembro de su boca para poder gemir con libertad. En medio de las embestidas sintió la mano de Sasuke en su mentón, elevando su rostro hacia él. Sakura lo miró apenada sin dejar de gemir, y es que, en realidad, ya no sentía culpa en su conciencia, ahora la llenaba una sensación extraña, como placer mezclado con plenitud, como si siempre hubiera deseado eso, aunque en realidad nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Sasuke sintió que su pene se movía en busca de atención, los gemidos de su esposa hacían que su cabeza explotara de placer, que sus manos temblaran por la expectativa, que sus labios se resecaran de la ansiedad. Se arrodilló sabiendo que Sakura no podría darle una felación sin ser interrumpida por sus propios gemidos y por el movimiento de su cuerpo. Ella entendió y abrió su boca, dejando que su esposo sea quien encajara su miembro entre sus labios. La penetró suavemente, mientras escuchaba sus ahogados gemidos.

Lo que más se escuchaba en la habitación eran los jadeos provenientes de los hombres, Sakura no cabía en su felicidad.

Naruto metió un dedo en el pequeño orificio disponible de su cuerpo tembloroso. No lo encontró tan apretado y ella no se removió del dolor; miró a Sasuke quien pasaba su lengua por sus labios para hidratarlos, él también lo vio y notó lo que él quería hacer. Con una leve venia le dijo que podía hacerlo, Naruto se debatió entre sentir dicha por poderla penetrarla por allí o celos, porque no sería el primero en nada en cuanto a lo sexual. Se inclinó por el primer sentimiento, al menos a Sakura no le dolería tanto como hubiera ocurrido si se trataba de su primera vez practicando sexo anal. Retiró su pene de su vagina y lo llevó hacia su trasero, intentando lubricar con su pene aquella zona.

Sasuke retiró su miembro de sus brillosos labios y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, jalando consigo a Sakura. Ella tomó su pene y se autopenetró con ansiedad, necesitaba llegar al orgasmo y Naruto se lo había impedido. Ella empezó a mover su cadera, usando la fuerza de sus muslos para sostenerse, sacando y metiendo el miembro de su marido; volteó para indicarle a Naruto que se acercara para poder tocarlo, pero las manos del rubio se posaron en ambas nalgas, él quería terminar lo que había tenido planeado hacer.

Posa su mano sobre su espalda y ejerce un poco de presión sobre ella, logrando que Sakura se recostara sobre Sasuke, él posó su mano derecha sobre su espalda baja.

— Sasuke…— susurró largamente, con miedo.

— Solo tienes que decirlo y lo dejamos aquí— le susurró, mirándola fijamente, con la frente sudorosa.

Sakura lo miró con indecisión, acercó su mano a su rostro y le levantó con ternura el flequillo que lo hacía transpirar mucho más. Acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke y levantó el trasero, en busca de comodidad; en silencio, ella rogaba porque no doliera tanto como se lo estaba imaginando.

— Ten cuidado, imbécil— se escuchó a Sasuke, Sakura se deshizo de amor.

Colocó la punta en su orificio húmedo, su miembro ya estaba lubricado y bastó un pequeño empuje para que el glande entrara. Sakura jadeó expectante, aún faltaba la parte más difícil, respiró hondo y relajó sus músculos. Naruto empujó, logrando estar por completo dentro de su frágil cuerpo, ahogó un grito de dolor en su garganta, realmente quería disfrutarlo y no preocupar a los dos hombres. Ambos se quedaron quietos, ninguno salió de ella por temor a lastimarla. Solo una delgada fibra de tejidos separaba ambos miembros, Sakura sabía que si movía las caderas sentiría la fricción, ¿también sentiría placer?

Sasuke la besó para calmarla, Sakura le pidió entre besos que se moviera, y así lo hizo, saliendo lentamente de ella. Incluso Naruto pudo sentir la fricción. Sasuke volvió a entrar y llegó el momento de Naruto de retirarse, Sakura empezaba a sentir poco a poco al placer llegar de nuevo. El rubio volvió a arremeter contra ella, acostumbrándose al apretado espacio que le concedía. Naruto salió y Sasuke arqueó la cadera para llenarla, en esos momentos, lo último que sentía Sakura era dolor.

El proceso se repitió hasta que Sakura ya no era conciente de los gemidos que soltaba. Su rostro descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Tal vez era la falta de peleas desde que se había convertido en Hokage que su rendimiento físico ya no era el mismo, se dejó caer apoyando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Sasuke. Se sostuvo lo suficiente para no aplastarla con su peso, mientras sentía que daba sus últimas embestidas para terminar. La sintieron apretar ambos lados, ella también estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Con un largo gemido, Sakura terminó primero, felizmente, porque ambos eyacularon tan solo segundos después. Ella sintió el líquido caliente de ambos dentro de ella, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, hasta que escuchó algo que logró estremecerla más que cualquier caricia.

— Te amo— escuchó un susurro cansado, en su oreja, detrás de ella.

No era el lugar ni la situación más adecuada de hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. Se reincorporó como pudo e hizo algo que le nació del corazón y que seguramente, después tendría que explicar. Le dio un beso suave y superficial en los labios, recordando que, desde su llegada, Naruto y ella no se habían besado en los labios.

Sasuke lo vio y sintió una punzada en su pecho, le dolía; podía acostumbrarse, estaba seguro, rogaba porque fuera así. Fue él quien le había prohibido besarla en la boca, pero fue ella quien deshizo esa regla, la cual ignoraba. Después de todo había pactado con Naruto, un hombre cuya palabra valía más que cualquier otro juramento.

Naruto por su parte no le correspondió, el beso fue demasiado rápido, inesperado y corto como para siquiera reaccionar. Ella se movió incómoda por el peso y él salió de su interior con pesar. Sakura se apoyó de sus piernas para también salir, se dejó caer agotada al lado de su esposo, pensando en lo que había hecho, ¿Sasuke se habría molestado?

Tanto el agotamiento físico como mental pudieron con su cuerpo, fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que quedara profundamente dormida.

Naruto los dejó descansar en la cama, tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse. Sasuke descansaba por su lado mientras Sakura dormía dándole la espalda; si él fuera su esposo, estaba seguro que dormiría abrazado a ella toda la noche.

 **Pero no lo eres.**

Con la casaca en el brazo, se retiró de la habitación, pensado en lo suave que eran los labios de su compañera de equipo. Se llevó la mano izquierda a sus labios cual adolescente enamorado, para luego irse definitivamente de la residencia Uchiha.

.

* * *

Solo cuando estuvo seguro que Naruto se había retirado, Sasuke abrió los ojos y giró, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y se unió a ella en un abrazo.

.

.

.

:_:

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** En mi defensa solo puedo decir que avisé arriba en la nota que había lemmon, así que me lavo las manos lalala.

Disculpen la demora, pero aquí estoy con la continuación del capítulo tal cual prometí. En realidad no iba a escribir lemmon (solo lo iba a insinuar), para eso tengo mi otro fic afsbfkja, pero creo que hubiera decepcionado a muchas que lo esperaban, además que tenía que ocurrir, así que acá estoy con mi sucio relato :'v.

He contestado a todos los reviews por PM, excepto a **Krol** (no tienes cuenta por eso no pude, pero aquí esta la conti espero que te haya agradado (?) y **chidorisagara** (no se puede mandar PM a tu cuenta creo que lo tienes desactivado, bueno, Naruto merece todo el amor de Sakura, creo que hoy demostré algo de eso).

Por cierto, **michii94** , amé tu comentario askafbak.

Desde ahora contestaré por ahí, para ahorrar este espacio xd y porque se ve más ordenado :)

Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo, espero no decepcionarlos.

¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana!

:B


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Siempre Equipo Siete"**_

* * *

 _Nota_ _: Fic SasuSakuNaru, Post-Manga._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

* * *

.

Su reloj biológico envió señales de alarma a su adormilado cuerpo; sus grandes ojos se abrieron de par en par, acostumbrada a despertarse a primera hora para prepararle el desayuno a su hija.

Se levantó y la sábana se deslizó hasta su cintura. Avergonzada, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la tela blanca; los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su cerebro cual fría ráfaga.

Una noche de pasión, una inoportuna confesión, un doloroso beso.

Sakura volteó para mirar la 'escena del crimen'. En su cama, no había nadie más que ella… ni Naruto ni Sasuke estaban allí. Una persona en lugar de tres. No había sucedido lo que en las novelas románticas era un factor repetitivo, cuando el amante esperaba a que su mujer abriera los ojos para darle los buenos días.

¿Cuántas veces le habían roto el corazón y aún seguía manteniendo viva su cursilería?

De Naruto tal vez se lo hubiera esperado, tenía obligaciones que cumplir mucho más importantes que el preocuparse por ella; pero Sasuke…, ¿y si se había ido de misión sin despedirse? ¿Acaso le había molestado el beso que le había dado a su mejor amigo?

Sacó una bata del armario y se la colocó, salió del cuarto con prisa, en busca de su esposo. Un ruido en la cocina le llamó la atención, el sonido de metales chocarse.

Se aproximó rápidamente y vio la espalda de Sasuke frente a la cocina.

— Querido— lo llamó, Sasuke giró aún con la mano en la sartén. La ansiedad acumulada en su pecho le hizo hablar— Lo que pasó anoche, yo…

— ¡Mamá!— la interrumpió Sarada, quien aparecía con unos platos en la mano— Estamos haciendo el desayuno. Papá no me dejó despertarte, ¿te duele la cabeza?

Sakura se halló confundida, ¿Sarada no había partido de misión? Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí cocinando con su padre? ¿Acaso la noche anterior no fue más que un traidor y malicioso sueño húmedo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Aún no despertaba?

— Sarada acaba de regresar, hubo un error en catalogar el rango de la misión, enviaron unos jounins como reemplazo.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, mamá? Viajamos por gusto. Apuesto que esa misión me hubiera ayudado en mi camino para convertirme en Hokage.

Ese tipo de equivocaciones solían ocurrir, pensó Sakura; a ellos les había ocurrido lo mismo cuando partieron como guardaespaldas del señor Tazuna, de eso hace muchos años.

 **Entonces no había sido un sueño.**

Sakura se dio cuenta que su hija no despegaba sus oscuros ojos de ella, y que tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Recordó que tenía puesto una bata pequeña de seda y que seguramente su aspecto no sería el mejor, después de todo, se sentía físicamente agotada.

— Me alegra que hayas llegado bien, Sarada. En un momento regreso para acompañarlos a desayunar.

Partió rumbo al baño, llegó a escuchar un pícaro comentario de su hija intentando tomarle el pelo a su padre. Se miró al espejo mientras se quitaba la bata. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos brillaban ansiosos… qué desvergonzada se sentía.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y entró a la bañera, el agua no lograba disipar sus dudas.

.

* * *

Al llegar a su despacho, Shikamaru le informó sobre el problema con la categorización de las últimas misiones; entre ellas se encontraba la misión que le habían encomendado a su hijo y a Sarada. Resopló con alivio, una suerte había resultado haberse marchado antes que amaneciera.

Se dejó caer sobre su cómodo asiento, quiera o no, había vuelto a la rutina.

Shizune llegó para recibirlo con una pila de papeles sobre sus brazos. Empezó a leerlos con pereza, aunque en realidad, su mente dibujaba el recuerdo de un beso dolorosamente encantador.

Naruto había vuelto a la rutina, pero su asesor se había dado cuenta de algo, la rutina de revisar papeles la realizaba con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

— La Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas ha solicitado la protección de Sasuke Uchiha. Partirá hoy, Naruto— cumplió con su deber de informar el asesor Nara.

.

* * *

Sakura se acercó con su capa negra entre las manos, la deslizó por sus hombros y empezó a abotonar el cuello de la prenda.

— Perdóname— le susurró por fin, lo que había estado aguantándose todo el día— Sasuke, perdóname.

Sasuke comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería su esposa, lo había notado en sus ojos angustiados durante el desayuno y a lo largo del día, reprimiendo sus palabras por la presencia de su hija.

— Eres tú quien debería estar molesta conmigo. Fui yo quien…

— Pero yo acepté, Sasuke. En cambio yo... Ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente para decirlo— le habló apretando los labios— No debí besarlo. Siempre hablo del valor de los besos y yo…— Sakura era quien se cortaba a sí misma.

El Uchiha recordó el beso que había presenciado entre su mejor amigo y su esposa. Recordó que fue Sakura quien tomó la iniciativa, el dolor que había sentido en su pecho se hizo presente al recordarlo. Sakura ya no lo miraba, se veía terriblemente ansiosa y preocupada. Lo comprendió, entonces.

— ¿Piensas que me voy porque estoy molesto contigo? — le preguntó, Sakura asintió.

Sasuke extendió el brazo hasta su nuca y la atrajo a él. Le explicó en su oído que la misión no era para proteger a la Aldea, sino una misión encomendada exclusivamente a él. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Sakura se sobresaltó, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero...

— ¿Por qué no me besaste en los labios? — soltó.

— Sakura, deja de ser paranoica— le dijo calmadamente.

— ¿Estás molesto, Sasuke? Necesito que me respondas— le pidió seriamente— Sé sincero por favor.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, no iba a responderle, pero la determinación en su mirada lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Aunque también, necesitaba saber algo; porque para eso él había hecho la propuesta que había puesto en riesgo su matrimonio.

— Primero necesito que seas sincera contigo misma. ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú, Sakura?

Sasuke volteó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, para poder partir hacia su misión. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta se decidió por volver a mirar a su esposa. Ella se encontraba mirando el suelo, con los ojos tristes, confundida. La hería sin querer, pero ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para evitarlo.

Caminó hacia ella y le levantó el mentón, dándole un beso en los labios, susurrándole labio contra labio, _'No estoy molesto'_.

.

* * *

— Naruto— pronuncia su nombre sorprendida, duda en invitarlo a pasar.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— le pregunta al no obtener su invitación.

Ella no puede evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran, sabe que su relación nunca volverá a ser la misma, es un decreto que entre ellos reinará la incomodidad y la vergüenza. Lo medita un poco, ya que no es moralmente correcto invitar a pasar a un amigo que ya pasó esa línea entre lo fraternal y lo pasional. Sakura sabe que Naruto no es capaz de forzarla a algo, y ella sabe que no le puede ser infiel a Sasuke; entonces, se decide por dejarlo pasar.

Naruto se adentra a la casa cuando ella se hace a un lado.

Ella cierra la puerta y voltea con lentitud. Unas grandes manos toman su rostro y la sorprenden. Los labios gruesos de su amigo presionan contra las suyos, insisten unos segundos más hasta que Sakura sale del estado de estupor. Toma sus fuertes brazos y lo aleja con facilidad, tanto por su propia fuerza como por la poca resistencia que ejerce él.

— ¡Naruto!— lo reprende ruborizada. No solo sus mejillas están quemando, algo dentro de ella se está consumiendo, provocándole escalofríos.

Naruto prepara una disculpa que realmente no siente, pero escucha pasos rápidos que se acercan a ambos.

— ¡Séptimo!— es Sarada, quien lo mira con los ojos brillantes— ¿A qué se debe su visita?

El rubio se reprende por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, se había olvidado que Sarada se encontraba en casa. El cerebro no es lo que precisamente funciona cuando estás frente a la mujer amada. Escucha a Sakura mentirle a su hija, decirle que él se había aparecido por problemas en el presupuesto del Hospital; Naruto se siente más culpable, todo lo que provoca por ser un estúpido impulsivo.

Sarada sale de la casa despidiéndose de él, con sumo respeto y admiración. Sakura observa el juego de muebles que está en la sala y para su sorpresa, lo invita a tomar asiento. Ella también lo hace, a una cierta distancia la cual ha medido según lo moralmente correcto. Él se ve nervioso, sus manos en las rodillas están arrugando su pantalón.

— Sakura-chan— ella sonríe porque la sigue llamando como siempre— Te traje algo.

Naruto rebusca en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Ella lo mira curiosa, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

.

* * *

Entra a su casa y no ve a nadie, no lo reciben ni la alegría de su hija ni las suaves palabras de su esposa. Se adentra en la casa y su instinto paternal lo dirige primero hacia la habitación de Sarada, no hay nadie; entonces un ruido proveniente de su dormitorio llama su atención.

Cierra la puerta del cuarto de su hija y camina rápidamente hasta su dormitorio, el de él y su esposa. Escucha susurros y risas, pero no de esas que las causan las bromas, sino unas cortas risas seductoras.

Su corazón se acelera con cada paso que da, no quiere abrir la puerta, porque sabe más o menos lo que ocurre adentro. No quiere hacerlo, pero aun así lo hace, muy despacio.

Allí estaban los dos, en la cama.

.

* * *

Justo como lo había soñado, allí estaban ambos, su esposa y su mejor amigo, en su casa. Charlando.

Sakura se sorprende, Sasuke ha regresado en menos de un mes.

— Sasuke— se levanta para saludarlo—No has tardado casi nada— le sonríe.

Naruto también se levanta del mueble, visiblemente incómodo. Imita a Sakura y le sonríe.

Sasuke lo observa minuciosamente, como cuando analiza a un enemigo. Sakura no pudo hacer nada cuando lo vio desenvainar su katana y atacar a su mejor amigo; aunque tampoco se alarmó, después de todo, solo se trataba de un clon de sombra.

— No tenías que ser tan brusco— lo reprendió.

Él no dice nada, pero ve a Sakura recoger unos papeles de la mesa pequeña frente al sofá, dándole la espalda, intentando ocultarlos.

Ha llegado antes solo por una razón.

Ha tenido un sueño, y quiere saber la respuesta de su esposa.

.

* * *

" _Cuando me distraigo pensando en tu cabello rosa,_

 _haces que Shizune me reprenda por mi actitud perezosa"._

.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa ante la estupidez que leyó. Y de esas pequeñas rimas sin sentido habían más.

Había encontrado los papeles que Sakura había intentado ocultar en la sala. Al principio aquello le molestó un poco, pero luego comprendió a su amigo, como si estuviera en su pellejo. Se permitió reír, se permitió sentir lástima, y sobretodo, se permitió compartir la atención de su mujer.

Escucha unos pasos acercarse por el pasadizo, antes de guardar los papeles, Sasuke se permite leer un verso más.

.

" _Tus ojos verdes y grandes como los de un gato,_

 _me recuerdan el paradero del capitán Yamato"._

.

* * *

Naruto sigue en su oficina, al costado de los papeles tiene un bloc de notas. Allí escribe las ingeniosas rimas que se le vienen a la cabeza cuando recuerda a Sakura. Sonríe, esperando que le hayan gustado, después de todo, le había costado bastante armarse de valor para darle los poemas.

Se sentía tan libre, con tantas ganas de amar, de escribir.

Quien sabe, si tal vez, más adelante, se volvía un escritor famoso como su padrino Jiraiya.

Pensándolo mejor, eso no sería lo indicado, su esposa no tiene el cabello color rosa; y sus poemas, casi siempre, traían a colación aquel femenino color.

Adiós a la fama.

.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Una pregunta que siempre ha perseguido a Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que siente ella? ¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Qué es lo que los demás esperan de ella? ¿Puede una persona amar a más de una? ¿Es psicológicamente sano eso? Ella tiene una clínica y es incapaz de responder eso.

— Siento que estoy enferma— le responde, mirándolo a los ojos, siéndole sincera.

Sasuke toma con su única mano las suyas, que son pequeñas y ahora, temblorosas. Su mano es tan grande que puede tomar en su palma, casi todos los delgados dedos de ella de ambas manos. Sakura odiaba llorar, en realidad evitaba hacerlo desde que había nacido su hija; se lo había prometido a Sasuke, y se lo había prometido a sí misma. Aun así, las lágrimas se le empezaron a acumular en los ojos, bastaba un parpadeo para que alguna se resbalara por su rostro.

Él soltó sus dedos y recogió una lágrima de su mejilla.

— Sakura— susurra su nombre— ¿Hay una posibilidad de que ames a Naruto?— pregunta, siendo brutalmente sincero, como siempre lo ha sido.

Ella nunca le ha mentido, pero siendo sincera solo ocasionará más dolor. Lo piensa bastante, siempre ha sido egoísta, ella ama a su esposo y cree empezar a amar a otra persona a la vez. Quiere a los dos en su vida, no quiero a uno sin dejar ir al otro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se decide por confesarlo, sabe que está mal, y que puede llegar a consecuencias desastrosas, como su divorcio.

— Yo te amo a ti Sasuke, pero…— Sakura siente una presión entre sus dedos, le ha vuelto a tomar de las manos— Siento que podría amar a Naruto, siento que podría amarlos a ambos a pesar que son tan diferentes— Sakura termina por quebrarse y suelta un quejido en la última palabra— Estoy mal Sasuke, estoy enferma.

Sasuke la acuna entre sus brazos, desliza sus delgados dedos por su sedoso cabello, intentando tranquilizarla. Lo piensa bien antes de decirlo, esa idea que ha tenido hace mucho tiempo.

— Entonces yo estoy enfermo por pensar lo mismo.

Sakura se separa de él y lo mira borroso entre lágrimas. Sasuke está dispuesto a compartir el amor de una mujer, pero sabe que no es cualquier mujer; Sakura tiene suficiente amor en su corazón para dar, para curarlos. Ella no sabe si es lo correcto, pero su esposo parece estar de acuerdo.

Le limpia las lágrimas, y la abraza con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper. Le susurra cosas al oído, de lo que él ha estado pensando últimamente; Sakura se asombra, su esposo siempre ha estado atento a los sentimientos de los tres.

Quiere creer que hay un futuro donde los tres no se separan; pero lo ve tan lejano, que prefiere dejar al tiempo cumplir con su labor.

Sasuke estira su brazo y alcanza el teléfono del cuarto, Sakura lo mira, sabe a quién va a llamar.

No se aleja intentando rechazar sus sentimientos, solo abraza a Sasuke, intentando acostumbrarse a la idea.

Una idea que es compartida por ambos.

.

* * *

El timbre de su celular resuena en la vacía oficina. Reconoce el número, es de la casa de los Uchiha. Su estómago se retuerce, ¿Sakura o Sasuke?

— ¿Hola?— responde, dándoselas de hombre seguro, cuando en realidad su cuerpo es una gelatina.

— Ella puede hacerlo, Naruto— escucha, el rubio no entiende, solo sabe que es la voz de Sasuke— Ella puede amarte.

Se despega el celular del rostro y cuelga. No sabe qué pensar, solo atina a devolver la llamada.

Inmediatamente Sasuke le responde, como si nunca se hubiera alejado del teléfono.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— fue directo al grano, rápidamente, para que no sienta el temblor de sus labios.

— Leí las estupideces que le escribiste— Naruto tembló— Hablé con Sakura, fue ella quien me lo dijo, ella puede hacerlo.

Naruto piensa en colgar de nuevo. No lo entiende, intenta enfocarse en sus palabras, pero no lo logra. Hay algo mal allí, Sasuke no está irritado, tampoco lo está amenazando.

— Pero… están casados— susurra, temiendo escuchar la palabra 'divorcio'—. No entiendo.

En realidad, no entiende nada, ¿Sasuke lo llama para decirle que es libre de amar a su mujer y que será correspondido? ¿Y qué hay de ambos? ¡Ambos se aman! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— No nos vamos a separar, Naruto. — le responde como si hubiera leído su mente—. No me molesta la idea. Tal vez un poco, pero sé que es cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse, nadie más que yo comprende que el tiempo es necesario.

Si no se van a separar, eso solo significa una cosa. Piensa que los tres podrían vivir en armonía.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke?— le pregunta confundido, tiene un millón de preguntas en su cabeza— Sé que la amas, pero, ¿por qué estás dispuesto a hacer esto?

— Porque eres como un hermano, imbécil. No me hagas repetirlo— responde ya hastiado— Puedes ver a Sakura, pero solo cuando esté presente, no como hoy.

Naruto piensa, ¿los tres? Suena tan raro, solo se le ocurre que Sasuke le pegó un poco de su locura a Sakura. Pero, si eso significa una oportunidad para poder seguir viendo a la mujer que ama; entonces no lo duda. No duda en aferrarse a tal loca idea.

— ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?— es la pregunta que más lo carcome.

Sasuke no responde hasta después de unos tortuosos segundos para Naruto.

— Dejar que el tiempo transcurra. Ya sabremos qué hacer, siempre se nos ocurre algo— le responde— Siempre hemos salido adelante, como equipo— termina por responder, sus últimas palabras con un guiño implícito.

Escucha el teléfono colgarse. No es tan despistado como todos creen, sabe que Sakura ha estado presente, lo sabe por la respiración al otro lado de la línea y por el cuidado con que hablaba Sasuke.

Naruto no es el hombre más paciente del mundo, pero sabe que, por la persona amada, es capaz de esperar todo el tiempo que necesite; así como ella esperó por Sasuke.

No sabe cuánto tiene que esperar, pero ya está cruzando los dedos.

Él es un hombre de fe.

.

.

.

:_:

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Sakuritta** , por ser quien siempre me recuerda actualizar fkjask gracias :')

¿Fin? Falta un epílogo en realidad, no puedo dejarlo así, me parece injusto, y como que necesitaba de otro capítulo para darle fin a la historia, tampoco podía ponerlo aquí mismo, como que no cuadraba.

Una cosilla más, es una historia SasuSakuNaru, no es un SasuSaku vs. NaruSaku. Creo haberlo puesto en todas las notas antes de leer el capítulo. En fin, solo quería decir eso, es una especie de ménage a trois.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, aquí les respondo a quienes no tienen cuenta: **Tatti. Haruno** (la razón por la cual no hago tan celoso a Sasuke, es porque está centrado en un amor de a tres, no es un Sasusaku exclusivo. Si pondría a Sasuke celoso rompería con la armonía de los tres. Tampoco puedo hacer a un Sasuke amoroso porque eso va más con Naruto, por ello son opuestos. El verdadero final es el epílogo, allí veremos cómo quedó Naruto. Gracias por escribir), **lolgt** (definitivamente es el mejor trío, gracias qué bueno que te haya gustado (?), **Topkek** (ahdjbsj muchas gracias, me muero de la emoción ;-; Sí bueno, analizando bien, la relación del Equipo Siete me parece rara xd demasiados enredos para considerarla inocente. Muchas gracias por tu review), **Krol** (jhdas es un menage a trois ;-; no se puede arrepentir), **Sakurita** (Naruto es amor ;-; me gusta hacerlo sufrir pero aquí está la conti).

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, me hacen muy feliz sfjbaskjf

Nos vemos en el verdadero final (?

:B


	6. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Siempre Equipo Siete"**_

* * *

 _Nota_ _: Fic SasuSakuNaru, Post-Manga._

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

* * *

.

Kakashi bosteza bajo la máscara mientras ve el ir y venir de informes por revisar sobre los delgados brazos de Shizune.

El Sexto ha vuelto al mando de la Aldea, a pesar de las quejas de Konohamaru por haber querido ser el sucesor del puesto. Kakashi lo había consolado mencionándole que solo era temporal, que en cuanto llegase Naruto bien podría darle las quejas a él. Sarutobi había asentido, ya llegaría su momento y su abuelo, el Tercero, sonreiría orgulloso donde estuviese.

— Deja de mirarme así, Konohamaru, algún día llegará tu turno— le dice Kakashi con flojera y cierta sorna mientras toma entre sus manos un papel que necesita su firma.

Kakashi se recarga en el asiento observando uno de los pequeños cuadros que reposan sobre el escritorio, es la foto del Equipo Siete.

Habían transcurrido tres años del divorcio del Séptimo. La noticia había conmocionado a la Aldea, siendo tema de conversación entre los pobladores por al menos un año. Los divorcios en Konoha están contados con la palma de la mano y siempre causan cierta conmoción entre los aldeanos; que fuera el Hokage uno de los pocos divorciados en la Aldea hizo que el impacto de la noticia se multiplicara por diez.

Por un lado, Hinata había regresado a la residencia Hyuga, apoyando a su hermana en el liderazgo de su clan. Algunos aldeanos la habían visto junto a otro miembro de su clan en actitudes, según ellos, sospechosas, que bien podrían prestarse para especulaciones románticas. Nadie ponía el dedo acusador sobre ella, después de todo, nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo.

Su hija menor, Himawari, había comprendido la separación de sus padres; si su madre había sido quien había pedido el divorcio, siendo ella una mujer paciente y amable, solo podía significar que el matrimonio de sus padres no tenía salvación. Con Boruto había sucedido todo lo contrario, le había costado asimilar la separación de sus padres y había juzgado y culpado a su padre de nuevo. Fue cuestión de tiempo, y también de las pocas pero acertadas palabras de su maestro que lo ayudaron a comprender un poco más a Naruto.

Algunos pobladores de la aldea habían visto al Séptimo visitar continuamente la casa de sus mejores amigos, la mayoría pensaba que se refugiaba en el matrimonio Uchiha para superar su separación. ¿Qué mejor que los amigos para distraerse?, comentaban.

El legendario Equipo Siete ha partido de misión. Es la primera vez que se reúnen luego de tantos años de dejar las misiones en equipo. Shikamaru se ha encargado de no alarmar a Konoha por la repentina salida de los tres ninjas, ha comunicado a la aldea que solo se trata de una reunión importante entre las demás aldeas.

Shikamaru intuye que Kakashi sabe algo más, ha intentado sacarle información más de una vez, pero el viejo sensei del Equipo Siete no dice nada. Que Kakashi haya accedido a volver a la vida del intenso papeleo, del cual siempre había renegado cuando en su momento fue Hokage, levantó sus sospechas. Él es el genio Nara y tiene sus conjeturas, mas le parece tan descabellada la idea que se está formando en su mente que la desecha, sin saber que está pensando en lo correcto.

Piensa mal y acertarás, le había dicho su difunto padre.

Pero que los tres estén metidos en un embrollo amoroso resultaba de lo más improbable.

Simplemente imposible.

.

* * *

Se acomoda entre las piernas del rubio mientras se inclina para recibir a su esposo.

Habían partido hace seis días de Konoha. Sakura recuerda recibir la noticia alarmada, sobre todo porque Sasuke había sido quien le había avisado sobre la misión, cuando él no le permitía realizar peligrosas misiones por Sarada.

Había dejado a su hija de quince años al cuidado de Shizune, la había abrazado tan fuerte solo para recordar su delgado cuerpo los días que durara la misión; la pequeña Uchiha la había reprendido, no era como si se fuera a morir.

Sakura siente sus paredes internas contraerse, sabe que está al límite. Naruto le pellizca el pezón derecho, gime fuerte, sus piernas están temblando y Sasuke no la ayuda acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Mas su sorpresa fue al llegar a una casa en medio de una tranquila pradera. Sakura no vio enemigos, no vio casas destruidas, no vio gente herida o en crisis, absolutamente nada sospechoso. Por el contrario, había escuchado la estruendosa risa de Naruto. Había observado al rubio con las cejas arqueadas, Sasuke lo miraba molesto mientras el rubio susurraba un « _Te dije que funcionaría_ ». Ella se había encerrado molesta en una habitación de la casa al enterarse que todo había sido un plan de Naruto avalado por Sasuke. Había puesto el grito en el cielo, había regañado a Sasuke por permitirle dejar en la aldea a su hija y había golpeado a Naruto por no tomar en serio su cargo como líder de la Aldea. Ambos habían intentado calmarla, diciéndole que no era lo mismo estar a solas fuera de la Aldea que dentro de esta, ya sea por los vecinos como por los hijos. « _Es una semana solo para los tres_ _»,_ había mencionado Naruto sobándose la cabeza adolorido. « _Los vecinos hablan, Sakura, no tardarán en darse cuenta_ », había mencionado su esposo. « _Es la última estupidez que te perdono, Naruto; para ti también va, Sasuke_ », había terminado por ceder Sakura, para luego besar al rubio en los labios, halando del cuello de la camisa a su esposo, comenzando así su semana de vacaciones.

Sasuke sale de ella y cae a un lado de la cama, dejando un espacio para que ella se recueste entre él y su mejor amigo. Sakura sale cansada del rubio, quien la mira con ojos somnolientos y una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y se deja caer entre su esposo y su otro —no legal— esposo. Los ojos le pesan, últimamente ha tenido demasiado sueño, sin contar los dolores en la espalda y de estómago; lo que le recuerda la espera de Sarada, pero no quiere pensar en eso, porque se ha cuidado y la idea es tanto imposible como aterradora. Antes de dormirse los toma a ambos de las manos, y se las lleva al vientre. Sonríe antes de ver mariposas colarse en sus sueños.

Como si se tratara de un efecto dominó, Sasuke y Naruto también se dejan vencer por el sueño, tal vez porque siempre estuvieron sincronizados.

Naruto mira el cielo con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que puede llegar a competir con el mismo sol que calienta su bronceada piel. Ríe, se emociona, escribe y sueña.

Sakura ríe, baila entre sus pasos y se pierde en sus románticos y dulces pensamientos. Su corazón ya no está confundido, ahora es más fuerte y decidido que nunca.

Sasuke sonríe, su alma por fin descansa, la culpa ya no es su oscura compañera; por fin se ha disipado, no ha dejado ni un rastro en su corazón suturado.

A escondidas, disfrutan del amor que la sociedad considera inmoral e incorrecto; cuando en realidad, es más sincero y real que cualquier otro.

No había sido Iruka ni la Academia Ninja quien los unió en un mismo equipo. Fueron sus corazones hambrientos de amor quienes se buscaron y solo ahora, pueden ser uno solo.

El corazón del Equipo Siete.

.

:_:

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Al fin concluí otra historia :')

Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron la historia y sobre todo a quienes se tomaban el tiempo de comentar, nunca me cansaré de escribir que un review es muy valioso para el ficker/autor.

Me dieron ganas de alargarlo más pero soy mala con los long fics xD

Este fic en especial le guardo un gran cariño porque en este recibí los mejores reviews (sentía que vivían conmigo el fic), me encontré con lectores NaruSakus a quienes no les caía muy bien Sasuke pero aun así leyeron la historia, lectores SasuNarus que respetaron que no haya habido yaoi en la historia, lectores SasuSakus que aceptaron un final de su pareja con Naruto incluido, e incluso lectores Naruhinas, con esto sí me quedé en shock.

A quienes no pude responder por MP: **Azkaban** (con lo que siente Sakura, en realidad Sakura ya amaba a Naruto desde antes, solo que la idea de amar a dos hombres le parece tan trillada que simplemente se niega a aceptarlo, por eso responde así. Hahaha bueno con lo de Sasuke se refería a que Sakura podía a amarlos a ambos. Naruto es amor shbakj lo amo tan tontito akfshbk ya basta xD bueno, sí hubo beso y gracias por soportar a Sasuke xD Un beso!), **sakurita** (amo al Naruto amando a Sakura, me parece un adolescente enamorado hasta el tuétano dasbfj gracias por comentar!), **lunakari** (Sasuke se pasó en este fic, para mí ha madurado bastante después de su viaje, ya se dejó de tonterías xD muchas gracias!), **chidorisagara** (si el manga hubiera terminado así hubiera sido muy polémico xD muchas gracias por comentar :)).

En fin, me voy alegre por mi camino, espero les haya agradado la lectura hasta el final.

PDTA: Si Sakura en verdad estuviera embarazada, ¿cómo saldría el niño(a)? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la Aldea si en todo caso se pareciera a Naruto? Se los dejo para que piensen :)

PDTA 2: Por un momento pensé en un final trágico donde los tres murieran… pero me pareció demasiado xD

Cuídense y muchos besos, :B

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
